Dwaven Assassin
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: Another of my short tales of a young dwarves adventures and entrance to a guild :


Name : Bondage

Height: 3'2

Hair: Raven

Eyes: Brown

Race:Dwarf

Weapons: Devy and Skull dagger

Follower of the God Valkyzar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking the dagger up and throwing it at her opponants feet, Dominatrix stood tall above the fallen Dwarf. "You can do this.. Now get up!" Dominatrix roared.  
Sighing softly, the small Dwarf took to her feet and picked up the dagger. "I'm never going to hit you though. You move to fast." Dominatrix looked in dismay at the dwarf. The Dwarf was half the size of Dominatrix but that was hopefully a factor to increase her fastness againest Dominatrix not hinder it. "Bondage, If you want to be a slayer like me, You can't give in. You have the ability..I have seen it. For gods sake just use it!"  
Bondage's eyes narrowed in frustration. Smirking, she took her stride and aimed at Dominatrix with such force, it knocked the slayer off her feet.  
"Now get up" Bondage yelled, half giggling.  
Dominatrix stood up and dusted herself down. "See, what I told you..Now lets try while am running shall we?"  
Dominatrix started speeding around the room, running up the walls and ceiling. Following, Bondage ran as fast as she could, and eventually she saw a gap for her to catch Dominatrix. Stopping, Bondage turned and ran the other way, into Dominatrix and again sending the slayer to her feet.  
"Very good Bondage, thats enough for today i think"  
Dominatrix stood up, hands holding her now sore behind. Bondage bowed in respect to Dominatrix, smiling that she had finally caught the slayer, not once but twice that day.  
Dominatrix bowed back, and left the dojo to find a ice cold bath in the clan house.  
Bondage cleared away the equipt before noticing Dominatrix had left her whip behind. Looking around Bondage wrapped the handle around her hand, and cracked it hard on the training dummy. Flames burst from the whip and scorched through the dummy. Dropping the still alight whip, Bondage ran from the dojo and out of the clan house.  
"Fire!!" Dominatrix heard someone shouting from downstairs. Racing down the stairs, Dominatrix looked in horror to see the dojo on fire. "Bondage??!" Domi shouted into the flames, before standing back from the heat. As others grabbed water to extingush the fire, Domi armoured up and ran into the dojo. Covering her face from the flicking red and orange flames, Domi noticed her whip on the floor. "Dammit!" Domi shouted reaching out to grab it. As the flames on the whip burnt Domi's hand, she managed to sieze control of the whip and turn the flames off. Looking around, she searched for signs of the troublesome Bondage. As the flames got closer, she noticed a scorched body in the corner. Grabbing it, Domi fled the dojo, landing on her top of the body.  
Noticing she had just rescued a training dummy, Dominatrix kicked it in anger. "What the hell happened?" a voice spoke from behind her. Domi turned to notice a stern looking Borin behind her. "Borin, Am sorry. The young dwarf assassin I was helping, she must of got my whip." Dominatrix placed her head down in shame. "I'll deal with you later, right now, We need get these flames out." Domi nodded and helped to extingush the flames. As the last of them flickered out, Borin grabbed Domi and dragged her to the leaders lounge. "So, tell me again, what happened?"  
Dominatrix explained as much as she could. As she finished, Borins face looked even more grumpy.  
"Your carelessness could of lost us the dojo..Or even worse, someones life. And your heroics could of lost yours. I am therefore putting you on cleaning duties till the dojo is fixed. And I suggest you find your dwarf friend." Domi nodded and sulked off to the stairs.  
Domi sat on the stairs, sulking. Feeling hands on her shoulders, Domi glanced up and noticed Memento bent on his knees behind her.  
"We all make mistakes hun. Come on, I'll help you find Bondage." Memento took Domi's hand and helped her up. "Thanks babes, But I think I need to deal with this on my own. My mistake, My responsibility." Domi kissed Memento and set off for Aghorin.

-------------------------

Dominatrix always enjoyed the route down to Aghorin. She'd normally stop and talk to the miners and occassionally would get some jewels from them. Smiling, Dominatrix bowed to the miners she recongised. As she made the lift she noticed some Cave Dwellers. Taking out her devys and whip, Domi armed herself. Nearing them, she spoke softly.  
"Hello, May I please pass? I need to get down to Aghorin." The Cave dwellers grunted at Domi, and most moved away. Noticing one refusing to move, Domi span her devys around in her fingers, eyes meeting the cave dwellers. Domi spoke again this time rising her voice, "I said may I please past?" Domi moved a step forward. As she did, the cave dweller followed her steps and closed in on Domi. Domi growled and lit up her whip. Letting an almight roar out, Domi cracked her whip againest the mine walls, sending the whole mines shaking. "Avalanche!!" Domi shouted, diving for cover. As the mass of stone and jewels flew from the mine walls and ceiling, Domi trembled in fear for her life. Chanting softly Domi prayed to the gods. "Nallyssa, Mighty goddess of night, I pray to my goddess to free me; Targos, Mighty god of fire, I pray your light shines on me; Hommet, God of Earth, I pray your lands do not fail me; Alustria, Goddess of water, I pray for your rain to not fall; Valkyzar, I pray not to be stroke by lightening as I bid for freedom."  
Dominatrix gathered all her strength and rose to her feet. "God damn whip, You sure like to destroy things mhmm.." Domi shook her head and wrapped her whip up and placed under her armour. Domi made her way to the lift. Sighing she noticed a massive boulder in front of it. There was no way she could move it on her own. Looking for any cave dwellers, Domi helped them to their feet. "Now, Please assist me moving this boulder." Frightened to light her whip again, Domi and the dwellers combined their str to move the , Dominatrix entered the lift. "Thank you dwellers, You shall all be rewarded." Domi waved and smiled as the lift left the platform. Eventually, she made Aghorin gates. Panting, Dominatrix fell to the floor, weak and shattered. "Domi, Domi wake up...Please Domi wake up..." Domi heard a small girly voice ringing in her ears as she came too. As she opened her eyes both anger and pain washed over her. Standing before her was Bondage.  
"YOU!" Domi shouted. As she did, she felt weak again, and found herself being unable to move. Scared Bondage backed off,  
"Am sorry about the dojo Domi. So sorry. It was an accident honestly."  
"And was it an accident that I had come to find you in this goddamn mines and got myself trapped and almost died? Or an accident that I could of been kicked from my clan? Hmmm?" Domi's strength came back to her, and she stood up. "Ouch...Am sorry Domi. Honestly"  
Domi's eyes narrowed from frustration. With anger rattling her petite drow body, Domi grabbed Bondages arm and started dragging her to the mines. "You are coming with me, You can explain to Borin what you did...and You will apoligise to the whole clan. And to think..TO THINK I was going to ask them to allow you in clan. I must be stupid." Dominatrix rambled, occassionally smacking her forehead with her hand. All Bondage could do was nod. As Domi was so frustrated, she failed to see the trap before her. As the floors opened, both Domi and Bondage tumbled to the ground. Domi tried to move, but a big wooden pole pinned her to the ground. Noticing her friend was in trouble, Bondage dusted off the small rubble that had landed on her, and tried to pull the pole off Domi. "This is the bleeding second time I had stuff collapsing on me!" Domi complained,snaring at Bondage. "I can't move this on my own Domi. I'm gonna try to get back to Trollheim and get some help. I'll be right back. Don't move!" Stealing a lantern from the walls, Bondage left one with Domi. Taking another she located her rope and started to scale up the trap.  
Reaching the top, Bondage sped through the mines, and reached the bay of the cave's entrance. Bondage rubbed her eyes from the light of Syndars sun. As she made her way through the forest and moors, she dodged behind the trees to keep out of pk'ers sights. When she finally got to the clanhouse door, Bondage banged on the door as hard as she could, till it opened and she fell in. "Hello?" A small ling spoke to her. "Hi,Mhmmm my name is Bondage. Am a friend of Domi's. I need help, urgently. Shes trapped in a mine with wooden pole across her."  
The ling rang the bell on the wall, alerting the clan to her. As Bondage explained again about Domi, she calmed as she noticed them armouring up to go rescue Domi. "Now Bondage, You will have show us where Domi is. Do you think you can remember it?" Bondage nodded and set off, with the clan following behind her. As she reached the trap area, Bondage slowed down in hope of not setting off another. "HELP!!" they heard a voice from below shout.  
"Its okay Domi, we're here. Stay still we'll be down with you in a minute." The ling spoke. Bondage stood back as Domi's clan members slid down a rope to save her. She was also very relieved to hear "We've got her". Helping the rest of the clan pull the rope up, Bondages hands shook from worry. "We need get her to the clanhouse as soon as possible," a dwarf spoke. The Dwarf slayer, then lifted Domi over his shoulders and back. "Be careful, Memento. Get Harlow and Elouise to fix her as soon as you arrive. We'll get Stumpy and Wynn up now and follow after you." Memento raced off, followed by a worried Bondage. Back at the clan house, Memento lay Domi onto a mattress. Kissing her forehead he let Harlow and Elouise do their work.  
"Bondage right?" He turned to the small dwarven assassin. Bondage nodded, shaking still.  
"You was very brave to rescue Domi. I thank you." "It was the least I could do after the fire.. Was kinda my fault she was down in the mines. I just hope shes okay."  
"Well, we got to her early enough. The pole was crushing on her ribs, so she may be sore for a few days...headache..concussion..but you saved her. You should be proud."  
For the next couple of days, along with Memento, Bondage sat and watched over Domi. She cried a couple of times, seeing her trainer so weak. By the third day, Domi started to come too.  
"Domi, Oh Domi yes finally.." Bondage spoke, before shaking a sleeping Memento awake. "Bondage?" Domi spoke softly and groggy. Bondage nodded, half expecting a roar of anger from her.  
"Thank You!." Was all Domi said, before falling back to sleep. Memento smiled and took Bondage to one side. "There, see, shes not mad at you. Now, No offence...But You a smelly lil dwarf...Go bath!!" Memento laughed. Nodding Bondage set for the exit. Noticing this, Memento spoke again, "The clan showers fine. That is if you still want to be a clannie." Bondage looked shocked at Memento. "Me and the leaders spoke. And as we believe you that the fire was an accident, and you saved Domi. Well, we think you would be a good addition to the clan. As long as theres no more fires..." Memento winked.  
Giggling, Bondage hugged Memento.  
"I'd be honoured to join the guild, Sir."


End file.
